


Cutest Boy

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ninoir, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Chat and Nino hanging out and flirting with each other.Pure fluff.





	

"Chat, you are being ridiculous." Nino said to the cat boy dramatically lying across his bed.

"How will I survive if cute boys don't fetch me ice cream? I'll die. Lonely. Alone. No one will come to my funeral. It's too bad, too. It would have been a lovely service. They might have even cried a little." Chat sighed long and defeatedly. Nino rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go get you-"

"Chocolate flavor, please." Chat smiled up at Nino. Nino just shook his head and tried to keep the grin off his face. When he was in the other room, he pondered Chat's words. Sure, they had been flirting a little bit lately, but that was the first time either had outwardly expressed that they liked the other's looks. A blush tinted Nino's cheeks as he thought about it.

"The cute boy has retrieved your ice cream." Nino said as he walked back into his room and closed the door. He grinned at the, now, blushing blond.

"I didn't think you'd caught that," he chucked hesitantly.

"You're suddenly all nervous about it?" Nino cocked his head at Chat and sat down on the bed next to him. He handed him his ice cream and then took a bite of his own. Chat still seemed a bit off so Nino took that as his cue. "If it helps, I think your cute, too." Chat's face reddened, but his ears perked up.

"Oh, really? How cute?" Nino giggled.

"Very cute. Like, the cutest boy on the whole planet." Nino winked and stuck another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, that can't be true, you exist!" Nino chuckled this time. The cat hadn't even touched his ice cream yet. Realizing this, Nino took his own spoon and dipped it into Chat's ice cream. "Hey, what are you-" Chat realized what Nino was doing when he held the spoon in front of his face. Chat opened his mouth, dumbfounded, and let Nino feed him the ice cream. Nino could help the giggles tumbling out of him. Chat was just too adorable.

The two of them ate the rest of their ice cream in comfortable silence while cuddled up next to one another. It wasn't long before Chat had to go.

"I'll see you again soon, My Prince," said as he headed towards Nino's window. Nino's grabbed his arm and pulled him back slowly in order to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. He moved back from Chat again. Chat put his hand over the spot he had kissed. His mouth was completely agape.

"I can't wait," Nino whispered. "Now go home and get some rest, Kitty." It took a moment for Chat to snap out of his head.

"I, uh, o-okay. Au revoir!" Chat stumbled out of his room and made his way back home.

Nino smiled to himself, "I think I'm in love."

**Author's Note:**

> I might recycle this scene for my Paon!Nino AU when I rewrite that, but I originally just wrote this to be by itself.


End file.
